themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Cosmic Serenity
, a band of monks attempted to stop the concert from starting by using their incantations.]] The Order of Cosmic Serenity is an ancient order of monks, charged with the task of keeping the Cosmos stable, calm, and minimize the amount of disturbance. As one can easily imagine, turbulent cosmic entities such as Momoiro Clover Z and Black Cockroach are basically these monks' worst nightmare. For millennia the Order was the guardians of peace and stability in the Cosmos. However, in recent years the Order has dulled, as there has not been much activity on the cosmic front for a long time. At this point, no living monk was actually present at any of the glorious battles of old. To say that the Order was unprepared for the rise of Momoiro Clover Z is an understatement, which also explains how Momoiro Clover Z were able to go on unhindered for so long. The Order of Cosmic Serenity has made appearances at Tohjinsai 2015, Otoko Matsuri 2015, and Tohjinsai 2016, where they, to no avail, did their best to put a halt to the concerts. Structure of the Order At the top of Order's hierarchy is the Head Monk. The position of Head Monk is one you are designated as a child, and you will be trained your entire life for the tasks that will be demanded of you. Below the Head Monk is the the Military Commander, as well as the Keeper of the Scrolls (a glorified librarian). The rest of the Order is composed of monks and maidens that tend to the shrines. When one is sworn in as a monk of the Order, one forfeits all worldly posessions. They spend nearly all of their lives in their hidden temple cities, only emerging when the stability of the Cosmos is threatened. The Sacred Scrolls reading from the Sacred Scrolls at Tohjinsai 2015.]] The Sacred Scrolls is the most powerful weapon of the Order, and contain ancient incantations to shackle and contain cosmic entities. The contents of the sacred scrolls are only known to the Head Monk, his successor, and the Keeper of the Scrolls. The Head Monk spends his entire life preparing and learning the incantations of the Scrolls, hoping they will never have to be used. Prior to the rise of Momoiro Clover Z, it had been centuries since the incantations of the scrolls were last read from. There are other, more basic incantations known to all the other monks. These can be used to aid the Head Monk if necessary, or to weaken lesser cosmic entities. Military Forces .]] The Order also trains warriors, as many cosmic entities will not bow down willfully. With the use enchanted bows and swords they have for thousands of years been a force to be reckoned with. However, as it has been many centuries since the Order last fought a large scale battle against cosmic entities their military force has now lost its edge, and more serves as a remnant of how far the Order has fallen from its glory days. Besides being the Order's military force, their tasks also include guarding the temple cities. Category:Browse Category:Organizations